


nothing but pleasure

by chokiyurui



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Trans Lucifer, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokiyurui/pseuds/chokiyurui
Summary: simply an r-18 gbf collection.
Relationships: Azazel/Belial (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucilius/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. behave

“you’re in trouble now.”

a pit was forming in sandalphon’s stomach, something he could only describe as excitement and absolute fear.

“take off your clothes.”

obeying his direct orders, sandalphon was quick to rid himself of the little amount of clothing he’d been allowed to begin with. now, standing before him, completely bare, completely vulnerable.

“i believe i told you that i wasn’t in the mood to deal with your foul behavior today.. i see now that you clearly need an attitude adjustment.”  
trembling from the thrill, sandalphon bites his lip. this had become a regular ‘game’ between him and lucilius. sandalphon would try his absolute best to get lucilius worked up until he fucked him until his swollen lips couldn’t muster anything but the astral researcher’s name.

this is the situation that found sandalphon in his current predicament. crying out as he found his brain short circuiting, his hips arched up to meet lucilius’ rough thrusts into him. unable to think about anything other than the length slamming in and out of him and the man behind it.

“l-lucilius-sama..” escapes his lips with a gasp before he’s silenced by a rough grip around his neck.

“know your place, spare. this is punishment. you’re only to speak when spoken to.” lucilius pressed his hand onto his throat, sandalphon giving a gasp as he struggled to nod. this kind of punishment was always more of a pleasure to the little primal beast.

“imagine if your precious lucifer saw you like this.” lucilius’ voice came out quite amused. “acting like nothing but a little slut constantly begging for my cock.” a smirk ever present on his lips.  
the grip on his neck tightening and a rough slam into him was all it took for sandalphon’s hips to make one final spasm, shock-waves running through him as he reached his, rather messy, orgasm.

“head up.” lucilius demanded after giving him a moment to recover.  
it took a moment for him to realize what had been requested of him, about to open his mouth to speak but the warning to not speak unless spoken to crossed his mind again.  
confusion crossed his features as sandalphon shifted to sit up slightly, only to find himself slammed into once more. a loud noise of shock escaping his throat.  
his watery eyes staring up at lucilius who only smirked down at him, his gloved hand coming forth to brush a piece of fluffy brown hair behind sandalphon’s ear.

“don’t you dare think i’m even close to done with you yet.”


	2. anagenesis

“the only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”  
the shit eating grin plastered all over his face said what azazel just heard actually did just come out of his mouth.

“excuse me?!”

defensive as ever, azazel recoiled away from the self proclaimed fallen angel. if looks could have killed, belial would have been dead where he stood.  
cheeks an angry shade of red, azazel went to excuse himself from the situation, having enough of this charade of belial messing with him. only to have his wrist grabbed and pulled back down into belial’s lap.

“don’t be like that, az.”

azazel wanted to smack that smile right off his face. no, he should have the second that belial started messing with him earlier. it just happened to be he was feeling particularly weak in the knees from the rough way belial kissed him, the way his hands teased him with extreme skill and one thing lead to another.. now he found himself here.

“if you need help getting over yourself then i’m more than willing to lend a hand, az.” belial’s hands could never stay stationary, traveling all across azazel’s body as he purred into his ear. “that’s only if you’d be up for it..”  
brow furrowing at this, azazel just continued to glare at him. clearly expecting him to continue his thought.

“you’re fully aware of the side effects of my anagenesis, so i don’t need to explain there.. if you’re having trouble swallowing your pride, then why not allow me to help you?”

azazel’s eyes rolled at the disgusting innuendo yet he found himself silently nodding to the proposal. not willing to admit that he even wanted any of this in the first place. a shiver running down his spine as his chin was quickly grabbed, finding himself staring back into bright red eyes.

“i hope you know exactly what you’ve signed up for.. _**anagenesis**_ .”

his head felt heavy, it was almost like he was viewing this in somebody else’s perspective. unable to keep his eyes from being half lidded as he kept rubbing himself roughly on belial’s thigh.  
how disgusting and dirty.  
yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to stop it. his tongue hanging out of his mouth as belial’s mouth and hands traveled along his body. rocking himself back and forth as his nails dug deeper into belial’s shoulder blades, hips grinding into his left thigh.

it didn’t take long of this before belial felt him go rigid under his touches. azazel’s head now buried deep into his shoulder as he tried to bite his lip to stifle the orgasm, clearly the effects of anagenesis were starting to wear off if he had even that little amount of control of himself.  
belial, as always, wanted nothing more than to take that control, reaching down and giving his length a decent squeeze through his pants. he watched in pure joy as azazel’s head shot back up, a whine of pure overstimulated pleasure escaping him.

“why don’t you let me take care of this for you now? since you behaved so well.” licking his lips, belial began to tug down azazel’s soiled pants.

this was going to be one hell of a night, was the only thing azazel’s mind could muster.


	3. experiments

“lucifer, come here.”  
footsteps echoed through the room as lucifer responded to command. making his way to lucilius’ front where he stared down at him sheepishly.

“yes, tomoyo? may i be of assistance to you?”  
the sight was somewhat hard to look at, lucifer’s gaze kept trying to find other places as he tried to advert his eyes from lucilius sitting with his legs spread waiting for lucifer.

“i think you know exactly what i’d like your assistance with, my dear lucifer, although today i’m going to be conducting an experiment alongside this. now, down on your knees.”

lucifer knew much better than to disobey an order from lucilius.

quickly finding himself on his knees in front of lucilius, leaning in and taking lucilius’ length into his mouth. lucifer knew he was the only person who had the privilege of seeing lucilius like this and he took full pleasure in it, as embarrassing as it could start out sometimes.  
hollowing his cheeks, lucifer made sure to keep his tongue under his length as he moved his head back and forth. making sure to keep the specific pace he knew lucilius enjoyed, making eye contact with him as he hummed gently around him. lucilius’ teeth grinding together as he grabbed a handful of his hair.

unsatisfied, lucilius began slamming his hips into lucifer’s mouth, taking a moment to push himself up into standing. using both of his hands now to get a better grip to move him with his fluffy locks. maintaining eye contact with lucifer as he did this.  
lucifer took it like it was nothing, lucilius had designed him without a gag reflex after all, it wasn’t like he needed it. although from time to time, he wondered how erotic it would be to see his lucifer gagging on his cock.  
one final slam into his mouth was all it took, spilling his seed inside of lucifer’s mouth, lucilius pulled away and fell back into his chair once more. labored breathing evident as it seemed to have taken a bit out of him.

“lucifer. up into my lap.”

now this confused him. should he obey this order? he was quite a bit larger than lucilius after all..

“but, tomo-“ his words were abruptly cut off.

“are you questioning an order, lucifer?”  
his eyes flickered to the ground in a little bit of embarrassment, although he knew he’d move the second something proved too difficult, he was complacent and sat sheepishly across lucilius’ lap.

“see? no problem.”  
lucilius ran a gentle hand, reversed only for lucifer, across the top of his head.

“lucifer.. why don’t we rid you of those bottoms?”  
with that, lucilius had stripped him of any clothing on his lower half, causing lucifer to gently push his head between the crook of lucilius’ neck in embarrassment. a smirk only came to lucilius’ face at this, giving him a gentle head butt of affection.

“now, my perfect creation, how quickly can you cum?”

those were the only words spoken before lucilius’ fingers slipped inside of him, with much ease, his arousal from before was clearly evident. lucifer threw his head to the side as he bit his lip to prevent from making moans. lucilius’ fingers working their way inside of his warmth, impatient and brutal just like the man himself.

“t-tomoyo..” lucifer felt his back slightly arch as his hand grabbed lucilius’ turtleneck, clinging to any part of him for stability. his fingers picking up their pace as he added a third inside of him. his eyes began welling with tears at the over-stimulation as lucilius let his thumb rub his clitoris with just as much fever as his fingers.  
feeling himself clench around the fingers thrusting into him, the feeling of something inside of him snapping and letting loose finally had lucifer unable to breathe properly, his movements limited as he only laid his head on lucilius’ shoulder.

“you did well, my beautiful lucifer. good job, my little angel.”

as lucilius kisses his forehead, lucifer is reminded of all the praise he’s always showered with when they bask in the afterglow of their ‘experiments’. nuzzling closer to him, he allows himself be spoiled for once. he’d love to just stay in lucilius’ arms for eternity.


End file.
